KuroshitOrgy?
by x012587Genin
Summary: Ciel recieves a personal invite to the Trancy Mansion by Alois himself. Tea is had and then the fun can begin. YAOI  AloisXCiel, SebastianXClaude and a suprise at then end. M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Bocchan…"

"Let's go, Sebastian" Ciel said with a snide grin.

Ciel discarded the letter upon standing and then began to head towards the door, Sebastian dutifully walking behind. Taking his hat, and tiny cane, Ciel stepped outside into the fresh spring air, inhaling deeply as he waited for Finny to bring the carriage around. Once stopped in front of the mansion, Finny jumped off and wished the Young Master a safe trip and a good time. Ciel stepped in the carriage with as much grace as a twelve year old could have.

XoXoX

The ride was long, and rather bumpy for Ciel's taste, but alas, they had finally arrived at the Trancy Mansion. Sebastian stepped off the front of the carriage and opened the door to let his Young Master out of the enclosed space.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian said as he extended a hand to Ciel.

The young Earl simply smacked it away and climbed down the stair and onto solid earth. Sebastian walked in front of Ciel to the front door where he knocked rather loudly on the polished wood. Sebastian looked up and snarled, there was a spider hanging in its web just above them. Within moments Claude, the Trancy Family's Butler came to the door. It creaked open and Sebastian snapped his head down and stepped aside so Ciel could be welcomed.

Formalities were exchanged and Ciel walked through the doors and into the large atrium of the house.

"Seems like you have been neglecting your duties… Claude." Sebastian sneered with a fake grin, while looking back up at the rather large spider.

"No, I have not…" Claude replied "Arachnids are a part of the Trancy Family Crest. I simply cannot kill a creature so important."

Sebastian said nothing, but passed Claude making sure to push him out of the way slightly with his shoulder as they passed… Claude scowled.

Ciel rolled his eyes as Alois slid down the railing of the stairs and then jumped off.

_Such immaturity… _Ciel thought to himself as Claude offered to take his hat and cane.

"Ciel!" Alois exclaimed in excitement. He began to dance around the younger of the two and Ciel obviously was not amused by this.

"You arrived later than expected" Claude said, "I was just about to serve tea to MY Young Master. You're more than welcome to join." Claude said

"Yes… Thank You." Ciel responded with less of a grimace on his face, only since Alois stopped dancing. Sebastian and Claude headed for the kitchen once the two Young Masters were seated at opposite ends of a rather long table.

Tea was served by Hannah who did a much better job than MeyRin could ever have. Sebastian served Ciel a triple layer vanilla cake, and Claude served Alois blueberry pie.

Each ate in silence and enjoyed the simple, yet elegant Earl Grey Tea. After plates and cups were cleared, Alois became… intrigued?

"Ciel, since you have come all this way to visit me, why don't I show you around my home?"

"Very well…"Ciel sighed as he stood.

Alois grabbed Ciel's slender wrist and dragged him all through the house, showing him everything from the lavatory, to Hannah's room. However, he saved the best for last…

"Here we are!" Alois said, opening the last door. The door to (Narnia lol jk) his room.

He pushed Ciel inside and closed the door…

-click- Alois locked the door…

XoXoX

Well, I haven't written in quite some time… However, after some kinky texts from one of my guy friends about a drawing I had done, I decided to surprise him with this… masterpiece? Haha but anyways, this is only the first chapter, realize that people! Haha but review… and submit ideas I need to write some smut in this somewhere… **(;-;)** I haven't wrote some in quite some time…

REVIEW OR ALOIS WILL COME AND LICK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

-click-

Alois locked the door behind him and stepped further into the room.

Ciel spun around and narrowed his blue eye as Alois stepped closer and closer…

"What do you plan on doing? Trancy Orphan…" Ciel spat, sneering in Alois' general direction.

Alois stopped for a moment… A look of complete disgust on his face. That look soon turned from disgust to laughter. Alois doubled over in laughter almost as Ciel stood, mere feet away from both the bed and Alois, pondering why Alois was laughing.

"I could say the exact same thing to you Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois finally said, as he caught air back into his lungs.

Alois stepped closer…

Ciel took a step back once again…

Closer…

Back…

Closer...

Ciel hit the edge of the soft bed and glanced down, scowling as he heard Alois taking one more step forward. Ciel's head snapped up from the floor to stare directly at Alois' bow around his slender neck. Ciel contemplated in that moment killing Alois, trying in vain to strangle him with bare hands, but he knew he was too weak for that. The thought slipped away, un-acted upon.

Ciel's eye grew wide as Alois' hand reached out to him, gently stroking Ciel's chin and cheek. He cringed as Alois' thumb danced over his eye, especially after seeing what he did to Hannah, one of the Trancy's female servants. Alois did nothing though, if anything his touch was… gentle, and almost calming. Ciel let his eye flutter closed for a moment, relaxing at the slight touch, until he felt Alois' warm breath in his ear. As Ciel shuttered, Alois delicately pulled the knot in Ciel's eyepatch loose, letting the scrap of material fall to the floor between them.

"You're mine… Ciel" Alois whispered lightly before placing his lips on the younger's.

Ciel's eyes snapped open again and immediately tried to push Alois off. It was no use because in the struggle, Alois snaked his arms around the Young Master and squeezed tightly, compressing Ciel's arms to his side.

"Mmmmhhmmphhh" Ciel muttered, desperate for air, and disgusted at the same time.

Alois pulled away after several moments and a thread of saliva lingered between the two for a moment as Alois pulled Ciel closer to himself.

Ciel felt a lump in Alois' tiny shorts and knew instantly what it was…

He gasped, ready to yell for Sebastian, but at the same moment, Alois pushed Ciel hard and quickly onto the bed behind them. The air was knocked out of Ciel's small lungs and he choked for a moment. Alois saw this as an opportunity and gagged Ciel with a strip of fabric.

"Be a good boy, and don't scream Ciel… If you do, I swear I will kill you myself right here and now" Alois hissed at Ciel who was looking both scared, and confused. Ciel, knowing he couldn't shout for Sebastian anymore simply nodded… It was about all he could do for the moment.

Alois began to take his jacket off, then his neck bow, making sure to hit Ciel with is as he pulled it from under his collar. Both were discarded to the floor and soon Ciel's jacket and bow followed. All the time, Ciel wiggled and struggled, trying to get free. Once his shirt, jacket and bow were secured in a lump on the floor, Alois made sure to handcuff Ciel to one of the bed posts so he couldn't scramble anymore.

Next thing to go was Ciel's knee-shorts. Then his shoes and then finally stockings…

Alois scanned over Ciel's small, pale body slowly making sure to take in all his flaws, and imperfections… Ciel winced as Alois ran his fingers over his slave marking and Alois just grinned, enjoying the torment and humiliation that he was putting the younger of the two through. Alois saved the best for last though. He gently slide two fingers up the length of Ciel's soft member after trailing his fingers up his legs.

Ciel's face got red VERY quickly, and his lower extremities felt this and began to 'rise to the occasion' if you will. Alois was pleased with himself that all it took was a seductive touch and a slight moan to get the younger boy hard.

Alois threw off his shirt and then discarded his bottoms and shoes letting them slide to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He sighed in relief once his already hard penis was free from the confining shorts. Alois grinned as he looked down at Ciel and he knew this was going to humiliate the poor child. Alois slid his fingers under the fabric that kept Ciel gagged and rubbed two against Ciel's moist and warm tongue. He jammed his fingers into the back of Ciel's throat, making him gag even more and tears came to the smaller boy's eyes. Ciel coughed trying not to vomit as Alois wiggled his slender fingers down Ciel's throat. 

Once Alois was satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers he slid them out careful not to dry them off against the fabric.

"Are you ready… Ciel?" Alois asked with an almost maniacal grin on his face.

Ciel closed his eyes as Alois pulled his legs apart and winced as Alois placed two wet and sticky fingers against his rectum. Alois once again with his gentle touch caressed Ciel's face as he slid the two fingers into Ciel's small body. Tears welled up in Ciel's eyes and he cringed, biting down on the gag until it cut the corners of his mouth. Alois grinned and slid his fingers back out a little, only to push them in further this time. Ciel moaned in pain and tears flowed out of the corners of his eyes as Alois kept pushing in further and further with his fingers.

After a few minutes of painful fingering, Ciel was slicked enough for Alois' taste and pleasure. The older blonde moved so he was straddling Ciel and rested his hands on his shoulders, clawing at the skin lightly with manicured nails. Alois lowered his body, positioning himself in front of Ciel's slightly stretched entrance. Ciel knew what was in store for him, and looked away, so he could hide the blush that was rising to his face. Alois leaned down and licked some blood from Ciel's cheek and off the gag as he pressed the head of his cock against Ciel.

In one swift movement Alois slammed deep inside the small boy under him. Ciel's eyes almost popped out of his head as he felt Alois' length deep inside him. Tears flowed out of his eyes again as Alois pulled out slightly and then slammed back in. Once Alois could get a rhythm he pounded relentlessly into Ciel's small body, making the young boy cry and grimace.

"Haha!" Alois laughed as Ciel cried a little more.

"The Great Earl Phantomhive can cry once again!" the blonde shouted as he moved a hand from Ciel's shoulder to his hair, grasping it firmly and pulling lightly.

Ciel moaned again and again all the meanwhile, making Alois more erect. If he could scream he would.

Precum started to come out of the head of Ciel's cock as he was, unintentionally turned on and on as Alois kept hitting his prostate, making the pain more like pleasure, but Ciel would never admit that it felt good… not even on his mother, father and his aunt's graves. Alois moaned for the first time as he was getting close to release and knew it was coming soon. Ciel was just too tight and warm for it not to happen soon. Alois bent down and started to suck on Ciel's raised nipple making the younger moan louder than before in pure pleasure.

"Ugh, Ciel-kun, you feel so good" Alois hissed between gasping breaths as he thrust his hips harder and faster against Ciel.

Within the next minute, Alois was throwing his head back in pleasure as he released deep inside Ciel. He moaned in extreme pleasure as a shiver went down his spine as sticky seed came flowing from him and into Ciel. Alois came down from his high after a few seconds and then thrust into Ciel a few more times before finally pulling out. Ciel hadn't released yet and it was getting rather painful for him. However, he cracked his eyes open once again and relaxed as he felt the pain go away, and twitched in pleasure as Alois began to suck on the head of his penis. Ciel bucked his hips at the strange feeling of both pleasure and pain as Alois scraped his teeth all along Ciel's length.

Ciel let out a squeak as Alois began to deep throat him and moaned once again and was almost ready to release.

However, Alois pulled off and knelt over Ciel kissing his cheek lightly. Alois held Ciel's cock steady with one hand and gently sat on him. Alois moaned in pleasure as Ciel entered him, even if it wasn't on his own accord. Ciel moaned once again at the tightness and the heat of Alois. It felt strangely good to the small twelve year old. Alois began to ride Ciel and leaned forward and held onto Ciel's sides for support. He was exhausted from the earlier round. He pounded down onto Ciel's hips as he kept going, up and down… up and down… up and down. Alois even grinded against him…

After about ten minutes Ciel got his release. Alois moaned in pain and pleasure as he was filled with hot juices. Ciel came long and hard deep inside Alois and it made the blonde collapse next to Ciel trying to catch his breath. After a while of lying there, Alois finally reached over and un-cuffed the small blue haired boy, and then finally un-gagged him. Ciel didn't even know what was going on at this point. He was in so much agony and pain, he just laid there, not moving, like a lifeless doll. Even his eyes were glassed over.

"Sebas…" Ciel uttered as he passed out on Alois' bed.

Review… or Alois will come and gag you too. . .

Ok, well this is the longest I've written in a while, and I haven't wrote any yaoi in over a year so don't shoot me if this was horrible… I'm sorry Review/Comment and the next chapter probably going up Monday or Tuesday of next week so expect some ClaudeXSebastian!


	3. Chapter 3

Claude and Sebastian cleared the table, after Alois and Ciel were finished with tea. They worked in silence until the table was clear.

"Shall I give you a tour?" Claude, said, practically spitting the words out.

"Why not…" Sebastian replied, a small smirk on his face.

As promised, Claude led Sebastian all through the house, showing him the study, innards of the kitchen, as well as where the Butlers slept. Sebastian was highly pleased with the state of the old mansion. It was very well kept and he even let Claude know this…

"Why thank you" Claude replied at the dry compliment.

Claude led Sebastian down stairs and into the basement, to explain what types of tea they had sitting to ferment to perfection.

Claude closed the basement door behind them leaving both butlers in complete blackness.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he felt himself being led through the room, Claude stopped after a moment and slipped his hand under Sebastian's arm, making sure he brushed up against the other butler in the process.

Sebastian's heart stopped beating for a moment as Claude opened another door behind him. The next room was pitch black as well.

Claude placed his hand back on Sebastian's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, as in reassurance.

Sebastian let out his held breath and relaxed.

Sebastian held his hands out in front of him when he heard their footsteps echoing closer and closer. Good thing he did because Claude pinned him against a wall.

Sebastian sneered as Claude spun him around so they were facing each other.

Sebastian shivered lightly as he felt Claude's warm, wet tongue, slide all across his face and down his neck.

As Sebastian let out a slight moan and shiver he heard something clamp shut.

Claude pulled away immediately and Sebastian struggled, but was chained to the wall.

There was a quick flash, and then the room was illuminated, Claude struck a second match against the brick and lit another torch on the opposite wall.

Sebastian had to close his eyes for a minute, due to the severity of the light, after being consumed by darkness for so long in the bowels of the basement.

Once Sebastian's ruby eyes had adjusted to the light, he knew where he was… He was in a torture chamber… Claude was standing over a table, fingers to his chin, pondering what "tools" he should use on the Phantomhive Butler.

He finally walked back over to Sebastian, holding a scalpel similar to the one Madame Red used to have in her medical kits. Only the blade on this one was rusty and duller.

Sebastian smiled cynically and knew what was in store for him. He looked deep into those emotionless topaz eyes and only smiled as Claude began to cut Sebastian's pale skin from the outer corner of his eye, to the tip of his chin, leaving blood, the color of Sebastian's eyes on his white gloves as well as on the floor, among the mass puddle of old, flaking dried blood from centuries too days before.

Claude placed the scalpel in his teeth as he pulled off each glove, slowly and then simply discarding them to the floor. His fingers soon found Sebastian's jacket, which he undid the buttons with the dexterity only a spider could have.

Within seconds, all of Sebastian's buttons were undone, leaving his pale chest exposed to the cold and dampness of the basement. Claude cut two circles, not deep, but enough to bleed, into Sebastian's chest and upper stomach, one circle inside the other.

"Heh" Claude laughed to himself as he walked away, Sebastian hung his head, knowing Claude would keep this up, as long as he possibly could.

Claude returned again and this time, with the whip.

Wrapped firmly around his hand, Claude un-wound the long straps of leather.

He stood a good eight feet away from Sebastian and pulled the whip high over and behind his head.

"Crack!" was all that was heard for a moment… then the sound of dripping blood. Claude cracked the whip on Sebastian's stomach nearly twenty times before he was finally satisfied.

Sebastian had beads of sweat dripping down his face, stinging the incision Claude made earlier, he was in immense pain, but never gave note of it. He was a demon after all, so why shouldn't he handle it like a demon.

Claude picked up one of his gloves, saturated in water from the dripping from the ceiling, and wiped off the blood dripping from Sebastian's abdomen.

Sebastian looked down, and sneered at what he saw…

"Now, you belong to me, Michaelis…" Claude hissed in Sebastian's ear.

Carved into the hide of Sebastian's stomach was a spider web…

"Sebas…" Ciel uttered upstairs from Alois' room before he was out cold.

Sebastian's contract reacted with his master and Sebastian pulled the chains from the wall, and pushed past Claude, running upstairs to check on his precious Master…

"Bocchan!" Sebastian grimaced as he held his stomach, trying in vain to halt the bleeding…


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian strained against his bindings, weakened be the blood loss, but still managed the strength, for his master, and pulled the chains from the brick wall. Digging into the breast pocket in his jacket, Sebastian pulled out pure silver table wear and skillfully threw it at Claude, catching him off guard and forcing him to block the attack with his arm. Sebastian dashed past, in a split second when he had the chance.

Taking the same route through the maze of the black basement, Sebastian dashed up the stairs in the atrium of the house, and into the second level of the mansion. In a fury, Sebastian yelled for Ciel, but scowled when no one answered. Running down the halls and kicking doors open, Sebastian finally got a whiff of life. Alois was dressed and had gone into hiding in the dresser he had. The door clicked shut and that was what tipped Sebastian off.

The sound of Claude's polished black heels clicking on the wood stairs was the next sounds heard in the Trancy Mansion. Sebastian ran to the end of the hall where Alois' room was. Opening the last door, Sebastian dashed over to Ciel who was in a heap on the bed, bloody and bruised.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian called turning Ciel over onto his back. He un-gagged his master and picked up the small boy and carried him to the window. Claude stepped into the room after a few moments to see the window wide open, and Ciel's clothes in a lump on the floor. Alois' down blanket taken, and his master in the closet, lying with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, eyes staring blankly into nothingness, and a silver knife deep in his chest, puncturing his heart.

Claude sighed as he rubbed his temples. Michaelis and Phantomhive are gone, his master's dead, and he was left with nothing. He knew what he had to do…

XoXoX

A good month later, Ciel had completely recovered. He no longer had nightmares, and no longer felt the pain from Alois' rough treatment. He was being served tea in the office, filing papers for the Queen and noticed something on the wall…

"Sebastian!" Ciel commanded in a firm voice.

Sebastian turned from the tea cart and looked…

Throwing a knife with only the precision a demon could have, the small spider, with amber eyes was killed…

"Problem solved Bocchan" Sebastian said with a pleasing grin, as he left Ciel to do paperwork.


End file.
